


Shared Waffles

by seamarcc



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possession, Waffles, rated gen but there is language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamarcc/pseuds/seamarcc
Summary: It’s 2 AM and Arthur Kingsmen has a craving for waffles. Him and his boyfriend Lewis Pepper struggle to make it.AKA, a man and his ghost partner can’t cook, one of them can’t eat due to not having a body, and a certain someone gets woken up by the boyfriends fooling around in the kitchen.





	Shared Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> donkey voice I’m making WAFFLES

Two men sat on the edge of a bed, controllers in their hands. Lewis huffed as the screen flashed Arthur as the winner, letting the controller phase through his hands and onto the bed.

 

“You have to be cheating at this point.”

 

Arthur laughed at Lewis’s protests, bowing. “I’m talented. What can I say?”

 

“You can tell me your tricks to winning Smash Bros.”

 

“Never.” He grinned, standing up. “And as the winner, I say we go get something to eat.”

 

Lewis glanced at the time, his eye sockets seeming to mimic raising an eyebrow at him. “It’s two in the morning.”

 

“Lewis, I want waffles.”

 

“Do you know how to make waffles?”

 

“From the freezer. We have a toaster.” Arthur stood up, walking out of his room and going towards the kitchen. “Come on!”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes, chuckling, following him. “Lewis, can you get the waffles out?”

 

“Sure can do.” Lewis opened the freezer, pulling out the box of waffles. He deadpanned looking at the amount of frozen food— there were frozen peas in there! He knew for a fact Arthur and his uncle would never eat peas.

 

“Damn it.” Arthur groaned, making Lewis turn to look at him. “What is it?” He questioned, leading Arthur to shove a sticky note in his face. He grabbed his wrist, pulling it away slightly.

 

_Boy, the toaster’s broken. I’ll get a new one on Monday_

_That doesn’t mean you can’t eat something for breakfast!_

 

Arthur’s uncle must have left a note for the morning. “What’re you gonna eat now?” Lewis questioned, Arthur getting a determined look on his face, muttering. “Waffles.”

 

Arthur pulled one out, tossing it into the microwave. “Do you think two minutes work?”

 

Lewis paused, shrugging. “Yeah?”

 

It turns out, two minutes made a frozen waffle turn black and burnt. Lewis was suddenly glad he couldn’t smell from the look on Arthur’s face.

 

Arthur held it by paper towel, tossing it into the trash. “Okay let’s try a minute.”

 

It still was burnt around the edge. Arthur huffed as he threw it away. Lewis paused. He had an idea. Probably a bad idea. Or a great idea.

 

“Arthur, what if we use my fire to heat it up? We can see it that way.”

 

The two grinned at each other, Arthur quickly handing him a waffle. “Do it!”

 

He focused on centering the fire in his hands. So much, in fact, he lost control of his permeability and the waffle fell to the floor. They both stared at it for a solid twenty seconds.

 

Arthur brightened up, grabbing a metal rod lying around in the mechanics’ house, wiping it off. He then skewered a waffle. “We can’t go wrong with s’mores style.”

 

“Arthur, metal conducts heat, doesn’t it?” Lewis asked a redundant question, both of them knew that was why Arthur had to cover his prosthetic up in the summer.

 

Arthur grabbed a glove and put it on, then nodded. “Okay, we’re good now.” He held the waffle out over his hands expectantly. If Lewis could take a breath, he would. He was, admittedly, just as excited as Arthur about doing this.

 

His flames lit up, both of them yelling at the waffle cooked. “It’s working! Arthur, it’s working!”

 

“I know I know I know! We’re toasting a waffle!”

 

Arthur pulled it away when he saw it had turned golden brown, holding it up high. “Lewis, look at what we’ve created…”

 

Arthur screamed when there was a pounding and sudden light coming from the hallway next to the kitchen. They both turned to see whatever came their way.

 

“What the actual hell is going on?” Lance looked over at them, clad in his pajamas. “Why do you have a waffle on a rod?”

 

“It was his idea!” Arthur and Lewis pointed at each at the same time. Arthur’s eyes narrowed, moving to push the ghost. Lewis, in turn, made himself permeable, making Arthur stumble straight through him.

 

Lance sighed, rubbing his face. Were these men supposed to be their twenties or still fifteen?

 

“Why,” Lance spoke at them slowly, “are you trying to roast a damn waffle?”

 

“I wanted to eat waffles.”

 

Lance deadpanned at his nephew. “Okay?” He prompted for a continuation. “Well, the toaster is broke.” Lewis spoke. Who knew a skull could look so shameful?

 

Lewis rubbed the back of his skull sheepishly. This felt exactly like the time him and Arthur were caught ordering pizza with Lance’s credit card when they were in high school. Or the time they busted the microwave. And the time they tried to cook and ended up with flour on the ceiling.

 

Why do him and Arthur end up making disasters when they want food? Well, when _Arthur_ wanted food now.

 

Lance raised an eyebrow, pointing at the microwave. “We have that.”

 

“Uncle Lance, that burns waffles.”

 

“You just put it in for forty seconds!”

 

Arthur paused, picking up the box and read the back of it. His face turned red, giving his uncle a smile. “Oops?”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, taking a waffle out of the package and put it in the microwave, setting the timer. “Go to bed after this. You realize you’re working a morning shift?” Arthur’s face turned to one of resigned panic. Lance laughed, patting his back. “I’m kidding! You don’t work tomorrow. Besides, I can’t tell you what to do anymore, even if I want to tell you to get your ass to bed.”

 

Lance turned, pointing at Lewis. “Though I’d rather you not let him stay up past four.”

 

“Yes Lance.”

 

“Uncle Lance…”

 

“Good ‘night’, boys.”

 

The two echoed a good night back to him as he went upstairs. They looked at each other before they started laughing.

 

“Why didn’t you read the instructions on the box?”

 

“You had it first! Besides you totally wanted to cook something with your hands!”

 

“You did too!”

 

They stopped as they heard a kick to the wall— Lance wanting them to quiet down, no doubt— sending them into another fit of giggles.

 

Once they calmed down, Arthur had made himself a large stack of waffles, dumping powered sugar on the top. He carried it over to the table, sitting down. Lewis sat at the seat across from him, leaning back against the chair. He glanced at the food, then away. He couldn’t help but wish he could eat food again.

 

Arthur started to cut the waffles, then noticed Lewis’s expression, lowering his fork. “Lewis…?” He looked back over at Arthur at the sound of his voice. “Yeah?”

 

The blond hesitated, glancing him over. “You… want to eat too, huh?” Well he couldn’t exactly deny that, could he?

 

“It’s okay Arthur, I’m used to it.” Ouch. By the frown on Arthur’s face that was not the right answer. Arthur drummed his fingers against his thigh, quieting for a few moments.

 

“Would you be able to taste it if you possessed me?”

 

Possessed him?! God, he could never do that to Arthur! He wouldn’t force his way into his body and mind just to taste some food!

 

“Hey, I wouldn’t do that to you—”

 

“It’s an invitation.”

 

That caused Lewis to falter. He knew Arthur was traumatized from the spirit that forced a possession onto him. Lewis couldn’t make him go through that again.

 

Lewis’s thoughts were interrupted by Arthur’s hand on his. “I was just thinking that you’d be able to experience some things you miss that way, right?”

 

“You’re terrified of possession.”

 

Arthur shrugged, squeezing his hand. “But I trust you. And I don’t want you to miss out on stuff.”

 

How did Lewis get the sweetest boyfriend in the world? He shifted through the table and stood next to Arthur, wrapping his arms around him. “Will you promise me to tell me if you’re uncomfortable immediately? Tell me to stop and I will.”

 

Arthur took in a breath, nodding. “I promise, Lewis. Don’t worry, I’m letting you do this.”

 

Arthur shuddered as the ghost entered his mind. But this didn’t feel forceful and angry. It felt… peaceful. Loving. It made Arthur relax against the tinge of fear lingering.

 

_Are you alright, Arthur?_

 

Lewis’s voice echoed in his mind. It wasn’t frightful and degrading and inhuman— it was Lewis.

 

Arthur nodded, lifting up the fork. “You ready, big guy?” They took a bite of the waffle. Why the fuck did a frozen waffle taste so _good_? Lewis happily ate up the waffle with Arthur.

 

They both smiled together. Lewis left after they finished eating— he didn’t want to push Arthur’s limits.

 

Arthur stood up, picking up the plate, blinking as arms wrapped around him. He smiled, shifting the plate to one hand and turned to place his free hand on Lewis’s cheekbones. He leaned up on his noses, pecking his forehead.

 

Lewis’s face transformed into his human one, smiling adoringly at him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Arthur laughed as Lewis gently kissed all over his face and neck. “Lewis, I’m gonna drop the plate!”

 

Lewis pulled him closer with one arm, taking the plate with another, kissing Arthur. He felt Arthur’s arms wrap around his shoulders, leaning into it. Lewis barely pulled away, kissing his forehead, then grinned, lifting him up.

 

Arthur blinked in surprise then laughed, wrapping his legs around his waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. Lewis set the plate in the sink (he reminded himself to take care of it later) and carried Arthur upstairs and into his bedroom. He gently lowered Arthur into his bed.

 

Lewis laid next to him, Arthur pulling blankets around himself and rested his head on Lewis’s chest. He ran a hand through his blond hair, smiling softly. Arthur took his other hand, intertwining their fingers.

 

They laid together peaceful, with the thoughts of tender kisses and shared waffles on their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> me posting two pieces in a day? It’s more like than you’d think


End file.
